Robo-Throne
The Robo-Throne is an artifact of the Decimators Exaxes Warband. Essentially a mobile throne built from the rebuilt hulks of pre-war robots, it has served as a very literal seat of power for the warband’s leaders for decades. Revision History During its seven and a half decades of existence, the Robo-Throne has undergone numerous redesigns and rebuilds, while remaining functionally the same robot. Some of the most important ones are highlighted below. Version 0.1 Alpha June 2210. First build of the Robo-Throne out of the restored torso and legs of a recovered Sentry bot. Only real feature was large throne mounted in place of robot head. No real functionality beyond movement and limited self-control. Used by Exaxes (I). Version 0.8 Beta July 2211. Fully armoured build with (most) artificial intelligence functions restored. Version 1.0 Release Candidate August 2211. Rebuild of Version 0.8 Beta with salvaged Protectron arms to aid access to throne. Version 1.1 March 2212. First armed model, equipped with nailgun on right arm in place of claw Version 1.1 revision 1 April 2212. Nailgun replaced with minigun due to perceived accuracy issues. Version 1.1 revision 2 May 2212. Left arm claw replaced with heavy industrial loader. Accuracy issues persist. Version 1.1 rebuild 1 June 2212. Rebuild of legs after unit was severely damaged by crashing off a road and into a hole. Exaxes (I) injured in incident. Accuracy and navigation issues persist after rebuild. Version 1.2 August 2212. Head module added in an effort to stem accuracy and navigation issues. First head comes in form of single Mister Handy eyestalk with improvised protection. Version 1.5 March 2213. Persistent accuracy issues saw Mister Handy eyestalk replaced with Protectron head. Version 2.0 February 2216. Full rebuild using salvaged Sentry Bot arms and new armour. Protectron head maintained but up-armoured. Accuracy issues somewhat alleviated but still persistent. Version 2.2 May 2217. Overhaul of throne Version 2.3.1 August 2217. Replacement of existing Protectron head with new Protectron head in attempt to alleviate ongoing accuracy issues. Issues persist no less. Version 2.7 revision 3 December 2218. Throne mount found to be interfering with head sensors. Throne moved back and elevated further. New armour applied to back and head. Accuracy issues somewhat alleviated Version 2.7 revision 4 December 2218. Replacement of Protectron head with yet another Protectron head after throne drove through a brick wall. Protectron heads believed to be root cause of issue. Version 3.0 March 2221. First version used by Exaxes (II) after his ascension to leader of warband. Massive overhaul of systems, including replacing Protectron head with salvaged Assaultron head. Version 3.1 June 2221. Replacement of Assaultron head with Assaultron Laser head Version 3.0.1 Rollback June 2221. Reversion to previous version after head laser nearly incinerated throne Version 3.2 October 2221. Replacement of original throne with new, more heat resistant model. This revision was considered to be somewhat controversial. Version 3.31 March 2222. Considered by many to have been the vest version ever. Version 4.0 January 2225. Full overhaul of systems including replacement of many legacy parts left over from the earliest builds. Considered to be a failure and a letdown compared to prior version. Version 5.0 March 2226. Full overhaul of system including badly needed processor upgrades. Version 4.0 relegated to "unVersion" status and effectively purged from history. Version 5.0a March 2226. Fix of numerous bugs in 5.0. Still considered to be a better version then 4.0. Version 5.5 September 2227. Overhaul of much of the legacy content, including replacing the long-lasted left arm and its loader claw. New Sentry Bot arm installed with Minigun. New armor over much of the body including deliberately stylized head armor. New cushions on throne. Elements of 5.5 would be found in many subsequent versions. Version 5.7.2 March 2228. Further refinements to numerous subsystems. Modifications to Miniguns to increase ammunition capacity. Version 6.0 June 2230. Massive overhaul of internal systems and new armour. New Sentry-Bot head installed that was in better condition then previous one, allowing for better performance and improved processing power. Both miniguns overhauled and given much-needed maintenance. Numerous subsystems overhauled and re-calibrated. Hitting the robot with a heavy book was also found to improve performance. Version 6.1 October 2231. Abortive upgrade caused when the original designer of one of the components emerged as a Ghoul and claimed ownership over his work and derivative products. Version 6.22 April 2232. Intellectual property issues resolved by shooting original claimant and dumping his body in a ditch. Modifications to a number of subsystems. Need for constant re-calibration through hitting it with a book continued. Version 7.0.1 June 2235. Substantial upgrade ordered by Exaxes (II) to, in his words, 'make the throne not only a symbol of power, but one of terror.' Robo-Throne equipped with back-mounted rocket launchers as well as new armour adorned with spikes and skulls of defeated enemies. System upgrades also eliminated long-standing calibration issues. Version 7.1 August 2235. Rebuild of heavily damaged throne following the death of Exaxes (II). Many damaged components needed to be replaced, resulting in an overall loss of performance. Back mounted rocket launchers also removed due to restricted firing arc from throne. Version 7.1.5 Rebuild December 2235. Progressive rebuild from version 7.1 to bring back up to something approaching version 7.0.1 functionality, even if some elements (eg Rocket launchers) were not re-added. Problems would persist due to loss of components for some time. Version 7.2 June 2236. Continued progressive rebuild with eye towards functionality and capability while retaining ceremonial value. Throne rebuilt to better accommodate Exaxes (III). Version 7.2.2 July 2236. Continued re-tuning of throne. Version 7.3 "War Throne" March 2237. Up-armament of frame, but not to the excesses of before in response to conflict with the Minnesota Militia. Goal was to create a mobile command platform, not a frontline combatant. Version 7.3.1 "War Throne Redux" Revision of prior version with armoured cage around throne Version 7.5 "War Throne Advanced" December 2237. Equipping of the throne with advanced sensors to enhance command and battlefield capabilities. Version 7.6 "War Throne Victorious" March 2237. Further enhancement of sensory systems. Skulls added to shoulders for additional effect and to demoralise the enemy. Version 7.7 "War Throne even more Victorious" June 2237. Further enhanced sensors and communications systems. Addition of Exaes banners to back for display purposes. Version 7.8 "War throne something allready" November 2237. New minigun mountings; refinement of fire control system. Repainted black to appear more menacing. Version 8.0 "Post-War Throne" January 2239. massive rebuild that involved removal and replacement of numerous worn or damaged components; essentially stripping back to the bare bones and rebuilding from there. Cage removed, other small improvements implemented. Version 8.1 "Dropping the War Throne Name" March 2239. Progressive demilitarisation of Robo-Throne to shift back to a more ceremonial posture. Weaponry reduced. Version 8.2 July 2239. Revised version with enhanced sensors and bigger flagpoles. Version 8.3 September 2239. Revised version with still more flagpoles for Convention Version 8.4 December 2239. Removal of most of the flagpoles for being "a bit much" Version 8.5 January 2240. Attempt to create a compromise on the number of flagpoles. Description The Robo-Throne is, at its heart, a Sentry Bot torso and set of legs that have been continuously added to and rebuilt over the course of seven and a half decades. The actual arms, armour, weapon and even head of the Robo-Throne have changed numerous times as members of the Exaxes warband have made modifications or 'upgrades' depending on whatever technology they have recovered or as a way to solve some perceived problem with the design (Such as those caused by adding the last part that they have recovered). On occasion, the entire robot has been rebuilt as a result of combat damage or to install a full systems upgrade, but the core of the machine is still the same as it was when fist (re)assembled in 2210. Generally, all its configurations will share the same features; the Sentry-Bot legs and torso, heavy weapons on the arms and the actual throne itself. The armour, which has been replaced many times, is allways painted in the light purple colours of the Exaxes warband. Usually it features red-coloured optics and other sensors, but this varies depending on the model of head used in the last rebuild. At the top of the Robo-Throne is the actual throne itself. Over the course of the decades there have been several different thrones, often reflecting the individual personalities of the Exaxes warcheifs. The current version was installed after its predecessor was badly damaged during the Flint River War. This version was designed by Exaxes (IV) himself with a "techno-totem" motif to honour the fallen - both man and machine - from that conflict. Personality The Robo-Throne has very little personality to speak of, a combination of its Sentry-Bot origins and its function as what amounts to a piece of mobile furniture. The Robo-Throne is programmed to follow the directives of the leader of the Exaxes warband, who usually commands it from atop the throne. When it does speak, it is usually in the form of short, clipped acknowledgements. Despite this, the Robo-Throne is seen as being somewhat "honoured" within the Exaxes, and treated as being more akin to a human being then a piece of machinery. This odd circumstance seems to have come about as much to its important ceremonial role as its long life since it was first rebuilt. Category:Raiders Category:Characters Category:Synthetics